shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commodore Finch
Commodore Finch is one of four powerful commodores aboard the sailing fortress known as G-0. Finch underwent special training from Galaxy Blade to bring out his true potential, unlike the other three, Finch's potential was of fighting. Finch is the commander of the gunners of G-0, any shot made is of his authority and supervision. He commands the brunt of the riflemen in the lower decks of G-0. He is well known and well skilled among the Marine's of G-0 and is not to be taken lightly. Bringing down a powerful and fearsomely corrupted Ensign at a young age, aswell as the pirate crew that assisted him single handed. Finch has also consumed the Fune Fune no Mi, a fruit that grants him control over boats. Out of the Cardinal Commodores, Finch is the most endurable. Appearance Finch is a rather young looking man, with long brunette hair, light blue eyes and a rather straight nose similar to that of Nico Robin's. He has a singular ear ring upon the upper region of his ear and sports his hair in a ponytail fashion. His accessories consist of a singular skull ring upon his middle finger and a golden encrusted flask upon the belt which maintains his gun holster. Though his outfit is more of a cavaliers, his appearance is slightly more regal. His original Commodore coat dyed blue and silver, with white cuffs as the fine embroidery displays a more regal outlook. He wears a fine white button up shirt with a high collar, with a brown leather strap stretching around diagonally from the shoulder to the waist holding the sword sheathe. Another leather strap stretches loosely around his waist holding his gun holster aswell as his golden encrusted flask. He wears baggy blue trousers that tuck into his brown leather boots, with a silver encrusted bottom. He also wears silver plating around the knees, to prevent any fatal injuries to his legs they wrap around via blue straps. Around the waist of the blue trousers is a leather blue belt, with a blue tassel extending off from the left pocket. Personality Finch is a normal young man that only takes his job seriously. When he is not in open combat Finch, is a generous and hearty young man just like many his age. His interests mainly in women, money and finely built ships. Admitting several times to crushing on both of Galaxy's daughters, aswell as admiring the man himself. He states that their beauty is yet another fine trait of the Blade Family, unbeknownst that they are not actually biological family. He has respect for his elders, superiors and comrades, and tries his best to train the marines aboard G-0 to their fullest potential as marksmen. He is a rather pleasent fellow to be around and is always rather happy man and can often be related to as the life of a party, he has incredible respect for Galaxy Blade and as such has developed the same ideals and methods. He has a strong sense of justice from the heart, delivering it to those who deserve it until proved otherwise to him and not a court of law. He follows Bianca's methods mainly as he admires her as a strong and independant women, training with weights on a daily basis aswell as training alongside his men with Galaxy. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Finch is a very powerful swordsmen, capable of outclassing any common swordsmen in a simple clash of blades. As a swordsman his specialty is to disarm and disable, disable meaning to prevent his opponents from continueing in battle, not as in physically disabled. Finch is specialised in disarming his opponents of any weapon, whether it is a gun, rifle or sword, he is skilled in the arts of regal swordsmanship and honours the swordsman code. However, he does not abide by it, this is because he believes that the future is always changing and as such so should the common usage of weaponry. Which is why he abides by guns and swords, rather than just one. Finch is able to slice the mast off of a ship aswell as straight through solid rock, he can deflect a number of bullets as well as slice an opponent in one swift movement, without unsheathing his blade. Marksmanship Finch is a rather precise marksman, his eye was very sharp able to hit a target from a fair distance though a headshot would be lucky. It is noticeably his better skill, as he was appointed as the head gunner aboard G-0. Therefore he calls all the shots, literally. He can control which cannon is used thanks to his Devil Fruit. Finch is capable of hitting his target no matter what distance, however the problem is that it is never where on the body that he aims. Kill shots are usually taken rather than neutralisation shots, which can bug him beyond belief as he'd prefer not killing his target unless absolutely neccessary. His skill as a marksman makes him a lethal opponent from a distance should you not have cover. Hand to Hand Combat Finch is an incredible hand to hand fighter, so do not let his common appearance fool you. Where he may prefer guns and swords, hand to hand combat is his supremity. Similar to Barbossa and Galaxy, Finch's fists are lethal weapons, capable of turning stone to dust and breaking bones with a single swing. Finch has become a master of bare handed combat, thanks to his unique training with Galaxy, Finch is able to disarm or dislocate the opponent. Understanding the body completely he is aware of every nerve point and joint on both human's and several species of fishmen. Finch is a quick finger and can adapt to the weakness of his opponents fighting style quickly. Though Finch does not use Rokushiki, he does use skills of a similar degree, though his way of fighting is similar to Barbossa's, which is a straight up brawling style. This often fools skilled martial artists, as they believe his style is sloppy and leaves opening for weakness, yet their movements are already examined by him and calculated, when he is aware of their fighting style, his technique thickens and becomes much more controlled, leaving little to no weak spots. He then begins to pick them apart using the drawbacks of his enemies technique against them. As such his primary technique is to beat down any opponent no matter whom they are, however if they are stronger than him physically he will change his technique to counter their movements and grapple them in order to dislocate their shoulder blades, then if the opponent his faster he will move onto their legs, effectively neutralising them. Agility Finch is rather fast, incredibly fast to the point of matching Soru without using it. It is unexplained how but Finch is an incredibely agile person, able to reach speeds that can make him invisible to the naked eye for brief moments. He is also able to make great jumps aswell as falls landing solely on his legs. Making him an extremely versatile opponent, as despite his training from Galaxy, Finch is not a Rokushiki user he merely relies on basic creativity. Finch's leg strength allows him to achieve incredible feats, aswell as run on water through constant vibrations for a brief while. Strength Finch is a strong gentleman, capable of lifting boulders several times his size and even more. He has developed his strength and honed it since the beginning of Galaxy's training, as he would consider the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro of similar strength to him, he would also note that he is almost the same, however his strength is more focused. He is able to throw things a great distance, including humans. Often threating to throw any man overboard should they not complete their training, and often going through with it. Though later on fishing them back out by diving into the water and throwing them back onboard. He is capable of breaking bones with a punch and is also known for his ability to snap guns in half as if it were a small twig. Intelligence Finch is not the brightest in the navy, but he is also not the dumbest. Finch knows about the art of fighting and understands the how to function weaponry, he has a simple understanding of the marine rules and how they function. He understands who the enemy of the government are, and also understands that there is a difference between extreme and normal. Finch is not a dim fellow and can understand situations easier than grunts, he is smarter than Barbossa but not as smart as Leanne and Jehova. But is the smartest fighter of the four. Endurance Finch has a rather superhuman advantage when it comes to his endurance, often proving that when it matters, you cannot simply back down. Finch stands strongly for what he believes in, a trait embedded into him by his mentor Galaxy Blade. Finch is often referred to as a monster for his inhumane willpower, not refusing to go down until his opponent does so. This is proved when he chooses to spar with Galaxy, recieving several blows which would normally kill a man. Galaxy literally had to tell Finch he was going to die, however this did not deter Finch as he was still willing to continue, Galaxy often refer's to this as a weakness of Finch's, the fact he does not fear death means that when the time comes he will make a stupid decision of throwing his life away. Where this may be a great strength of Finch's, it is also a weakness. Weapons He wields a single scimitar that has a silver chain themed handle, with a small blue tassel extending off of the small ring upon the pommel. The cross guard extends in a circular motion and creates the knuckle guard which thins as it lowers down to the pommel. The Blade itself is sharp to the touch and a stainless steel, whilst the blunt side is neatly decorated with tribal designing carved in. Creating an overall rich and well designed blade, useful for cutting down enemies aswell as decorative purposes. He also wields a gun recognised by many marines as the Golden Hound. A flintlock pistol with golden outlines all over the weapon, the handle is cone shaped and at the thin bottom is a spherical golden incense holder. As the gun shoots it's bullets at a faster rate than a normal pistol, the gun also provides a soothing smell that helps the wielder to focus when aiming, helping them overall to be more precise. Haki Busoshoku Haki Finch has a basic understanding of busoshoku haki and is able to dispatch it easily in combat. He is able to bypass the defensive line of a Devil Fruit, and also armour his own body. Countering against the intangibility of Logia's, it is accustomed that to be aboard G-0, one must have knowledge of haki and how to use it. He is able to harden his body in a similar fashion to Tekkai, though not the same strength, slightly weaker. Kenbunshoku Haki Finch is able to identify his opponents using kenbunshoku haki, noticing humans with ill intent despite their appearence. Helping Finch prevent against detection aswell as predicting his enemies movements. Finch is more toned with kenbunshoku haki than busoshoku, and it is highly noticeable. History Our Home is in Danger!! To Arms!! - Commodore Finch's finest moment in his career as a marine. The corrupted Ensign Michael decides to cash in his allegiance with the Pieface Pirates and rampages through Dry Island's Marine base and there is no one who can stop them!! Or is there? Major Battles Finch (Chore Boy) vs Jericho, Ted and Barry (Victory) Finch (Chore Boy) vs Captain Pieface (Victory, Pieface Escaped) Finch (Chore Boy) vs Ensign Michael (Victory) Captain Finch vs Numerous low named Pirate Crew's (Several Victories, minimal escapes) Category:Gunner Category:Marine Category:Commodore Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksman Category:New Horizon! Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User